Dans ma peau
by Krenon
Summary: Des années après avoir ravagé l'Olympe et plongé la Grèce dans le sang, le Fantôme de Sparte erre dans les royaumes du Nord. Une rencontre fortuite avec un chasseur un peu trop curieux, amène Kratos à se remémorer, malgré lui, son funeste passé.
1. Chapter 1

Son visage ridé était plus blanc que l'écume. L'homme, ou du moins ce qui avait été un homme jadis, se tenait debout dans la neige, ignorant la morsure glacée des vents du grand Nord. De par son torse dénudé et exposé, il semblait railler l'hiver même. Une large épaulière épousant parfaitement son épaule massive, soutenait une large bandoulière en fourrure masquant partiellement l'origine d'une imposante cicatrice traversant son abdomen. Une blessure d'un autre âge, une blessure d'une autre vie. Un souvenir de sa mort et de ce qu'il avait été. Un souvenir macabre de l'être qui fût à la fois son père et son pire ennemi. De mémoire d'homme, aucun être vivant n'avait fait couler autant de sang qu'il n'en avait fait couler. Ses mains calleuses, boursouflées par d'innombrables batailles, avaient pris plus de vie qu'il n'avait effectué d'inspiration. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré, la mort elle-même avait succombé à ses coups. Ni l'autre monde, ni le destin, ni même les volontés divines n'avaient pu stopper son inassouvissable soif de sang.

Son visage plus dur que le métal, était marqué par une imposante cicatrice traversant son sourcil droit et s'achevant sous son orbite. Un souvenir laissé par celui qui devint son premier maitre Arès. L'architecte de sa propre destruction. Le Dieu de la guerre d'un monde désormais oublié l'avait façonné comme de l'argile, modelé, conditionné pour devenir une arme vivante, un objet de destruction destiné à pourfendre le père des cieux lui-même. Le résultat avait dépassé ses attentes les plus folles. Arès n'avait pas seulement crée un guerrier impitoyable, il avait œuvré sans le savoir à l'avènement d'un monstre plus terrifiant encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait nourri un feu ardent qui dans sa soif de vengeance avait noyé la création dans un océan de sang et de souffrance. L'esclave d'Arès devint le destructeur du monde, il surpassa son propre maitre en matière de folie et de destruction et le terrassa, s'emparant par la même occasion de son trône. Une ironie tragique que les autres Dieux perçurent trop tard comme le début de la fin.

Sa peau blanchâtre marquée par le temps et d'innombrables cicatrices, contrastait avec un énigmatique tatouage plus rouge que le sang. Le tatouage s'enroulait tel un serpent ensanglanté autour de la partie gauche son corps. Prenant son origine sur l'œil gauche du guerrier, le tatouage traçait un sillon sanglant tout autour de l'épaule, du bras et du flanc gauches. Illustrant à merveille sa peau cendrée, ce tatouage sanglant fût la dernière vision d'innombrables légions d'âmes damnées. Un memento mori inscrit sur la peau d'un fantôme. Une barbe massive d'un brin sombre masquait ses joues et sa bouche, laissant toutefois apparaitre ses fines lèvres gercées. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la rage avait déformé sa bouche. D'aucuns l'avaient vu, toute sa vie durant, hurler sa haine à la face des cieux. Il semblait presque que le ciel eut jugé bon de le doter d'une bouche dans le seul dessein de lui permettre de rugir. Il avait vécu plus longtemps que le plus vieux des hommes, pourtant il ne pouvait se remémorer ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant où il avait souri. Même les rares et précieux souvenirs heureux qui erraient quelques fois sporadiquement dans ses pensées se faisaient l'écho de la tragédie qu'avait été sa vie. Il avait connu l'amour, la joie de donner la vie, l'amitié, la gloire. Quelques instants de clarté dans une éternelle nuit d'agonie et de haine. Le guerrier releva ses mains et contempla ses bras puissants. Ses muscles autrefois capables de mouvoir des montagnes se tendirent en protestant. Il avait vieilli, il n'était plus que l'ombre du guerrier indestructible qu'il avait été jadis. Toutefois même l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été éclipsait de loin la force des plus téméraires guerriers et la puissance des monstres les plus terrifiants que cette région avait à offrir. De larges bandeaux gris et crasseux protégeaient ses avants-bras, dissimulant les marques des chaînes qui l'avaient asservies la moitié de sa vie.

À ses pieds, gisaient dans la neige souillée par le sang, le cadavre mutilé d'une immense bête humanoïde. Une sorte de géant lui rappelant les innombrables cyclopes qu'il avait occis dans une autre vie. La créature était, à la différence du cyclope, pourvue d'une paire d'yeux et de deux paires de cornes courbées, formant des arcs de cercle dont les extrémités pointaient vers le ciel. De ce qu'il avait entendu dire, les habitants de ce pays nommaient ce type de créature « troll ». Les cornes de la bête devaient bien dépasser 3 pieds. Toute en muscles, la bête faisait bien à vue d'œil le triple de la taille du guerrier. Ses muscles puissants semblaient capables d'arracher les arbres du sol. Ses bras étaient plus larges que le torse d'un homme et l'expression bestiale de la bête aurait fait pâlir le plus intrépide guerrier avide de gloire. L'homme à la peau cendrée avait pourtant pourfendu la bête avec une facilité surréaliste. Allongée sur le dos, la bête sans vie gisait désormais dans son propre sang, maculant ainsi le sol enneigé de ses fluides corpotels. Une hache à deux mains au tranchant enchantée lui avait fendu le crâne en deux. La hache avait tracé un sillon sanglant, presque régulier, sur le front de la créature séparant le crâne en deux. La cervelle de la bête en bouilli était visible à l'œil nu. Le guerrier cendré renifla. De sa main gauche, il attrapa la poignée de la hache et l'extirpa d'un coup sec du crâne de la bête. Le tranchant de la hache ornée de rune irradiait d'une lueur bleutée. Le guerrier rangea sa hache dans un étui situé derrière son dos et se détourna du cadavre de son adversaire défunt.

-« Cela ne se peut ! Tu as pourfendu cette bête sans aucune aide ! » Clama une voix laissant transparaitre l'incrédulité de son propriétaire.

Le guerrier tatoué tourna subitement la tête. Un homme barbu venait de faire son apparition à quelques pas derrière lui. De par son apparence, l'inconnu devait être un natif de ces contrées. Il portait une tunique orange, surplombée par un long manteau en peau de bête qui couvrait ses larges épaules. Un ensemble d'anneaux dorés maintenaient sa tunique en place. L'inconnu devait avoir la trentaine. De longs cheveux Aubrun tissés en tresse exposaient son ample front. Son nez camus surplombait une bouche fine perdue dans une barbe en broussaille. À sa ceinture était suspendu un lapin mort. Il devait probablement s'agir d'un chasseur. Ce dernier darda l'homme tatoué d'un regard où se mélangeaient confusion et fascination. De sa main gauche, il tenait fermement un arc en chêne. Le chasseur avait encoché une flèche mais n'avait cependant pas pointé son arme en direction de son interlocuteur. Par réflexe, le guerrier cendré leva son avant-bras, cherchant à saisir la poignée de sa hache. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le chasseur s'empressa de replacer sa flèche dans son carquois et de déposer son arc sur le sol. Devant l'attitude méfiante de l'inconnu à la peau blanche, il leva ses deux mains en signe de paix et s'efforça de sourire amicalement.

-« Hola étranger ! Après t'avoir ainsi vu terrasser ce monstre, je serais bien sot de te chercher querelle. Je viens en paix, je le jure sur les noms de mes pères. »

Le guerrier hésita un bref instant, puis au soulagement du chasseur relâcha ses muscles et écarta sa main de la poignée de sa hache magique. Aussi enthousiaste que circonspect, le chasseur s'apprêta à interroger l'homme quand ce dernier l'interrompit d'une voix rauque et tranchante.

-« Proviens-tu de l'un de ces villages au nord ?

-Si fait ! Je me Osfrid Folanson. Voilà plusieurs mois que le troll que tu viens pourfendre s'en prenait à notre bétail. Je m'étais porté volontaire pour dénicher l'antre de la bête.

-Seul ? » Répondit d'une ferme l'albinos en relevant un sourcil.

-Voilà des années que je chasse en ces bois. J'ai fait miens la plupart des mystères qui hantent ces forêts. De par mon expérience de la région et mon naturel silencieux j'étais le candidat idéal pour repérer l'antre de la bête sans me faire prendre. Mes semblables auraient alors envoyé les plus valeureux guerriers de notre clan éliminer ce monstre qui rode depuis bien trop longtemps près de nos contrées. Tu imagines sans mal ma surprise lorsque j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. J'ai vu bien des guerriers croiser le fer et affronter des bêtes sauvages mais jamais je n'avais vu un homme dotée d'une telle force et se battre avec une telle férocité. Tu m'évoques les guerriers berserkers issus des légendes. Des combattants sans pareil, livrant bataille avec une furie destructrice indescriptible. Puis je connaitre ton nom étranger ? »

L'homme tatoué le regarda d'un air sévère, il semblait hésiter.

-« Mes semblables m'appelaient Kratos jadis. » Lâcha-t-il comme si le simple fait de donner son nom semblait lui en coûter.

-« Kratos ? Un nom qui inspirera moult ballades assurément. Lorsque je narrerais la façon dont tu as massacré le troll je puis te promettre que les bardes….

-Non ! Garde ce que tu as vu pour toi ! » L'interrompit Kratos d'une voix autoritaire.

-« N'as-tu pas soif de gloire et de renommée, étranger ? Pourquoi ainsi taire ton triomphe ? »

Osfrid s'interrompit, les bandeaux entourant l'avant-bras du guerrier cendré s'étaient relâchés. Kratos releva son avant-bras et entreprit de réenrouler les bandeaux autour de sa chair mortifiée. Le chasseur remarqua que l'avant-bras de son interlocuteur portait de profonds stigmates, comme si la chair avait été marquée au fer rouge.

-« Ces marques… Serais-tu un esclave en fuite ? »

Kratos leva les yeux vers le chasseur et le regarda intensément.

* * *

 _Le jeune capitaine spartiate vaincu et brisé leva une main ensanglantée vers les cieux. Sa vie semblait s'échapper de son corps, de même que ses rêves et ses ambitions. Il gémit et gargouilla une supplique déchirante vers le ciel rouge comme un feu ardent._

 _-« Arès ! Détruis mes ennemis et ma vie t'appartiendra ! » Hurla-t-il de tout son être._

 _Peu lui importait le prix à payer, peu lui importait de savoir qu'il venait de définitivement sceller son destin à jamais. Vaincu, il avait éprouvé le goût amer de la défaite, le sentiment insoutenable de la honte et la douleur lancinante que lui inspirait sa propre impuissance. Peu lui importait de perdre son âme ou sa liberté. Aucun prix n'était trop lourd à payer pour se délester de sa faiblesse. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'étreinte glacée de la mort se refermer sur lui. Désormais tout son être se tournait vers son Dieu. Tout ce qu'il avait été, était et deviendrait ne reposait plus qu'entre les mains ardentes de l'incarnation de la guerre qu'il vénérait tant._

 _Comme une réponse à sa supplique, les cieux se déchirèrent. Le ciel semblait saigner d'une plaie béante, tandis que le monde autour de Kratos perdait ses couleurs. Le fil même de la réalité semblait se tordre en protestant tandis qu'une silhouette cauchemardesque s'extirpa de la plaie béante formée dans le ciel. Le Dieu de la guerre descendit dans ce monde tel un météore. Ses bras occultaient le ciel, même les plus hautes montagnes semblaient insignifiantes face à son indescriptible stature. Son armure était plus noire que l'encre, ses décorations semblaient avoir été forgées par des mains célestes. La longue chevelure d'Arès brulait comme un soleil. Tellement insignifiant face à la divinité, le spartiate senti tout son être frémir. Ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir mais il trouva néanmoins la force de s'agenouiller devant son Dieu. Ses genoux et ses mains embrassèrent la poussière dans un bruit sourd. Il se redressa. De sa taille immense, le Dieu de la guerre le toisait comme attendant un hommage._

 _-« Ma vie t'appartient ! » Proclama Kratos d'une voix résolue._

 _-« Le pacte est scellé ! »_

 _La voix caverneuse d'Arès fit trembler la terre. Il leva sa gigantesque main vers la fissure qu'il avait laissée dans le ciel. Des harpies en sortirent, tenant dans leurs serres deux lames scintillantes liées par de longues chaines. Les lames du Chaos, forgées au plus profond des enfers. Les harpies lâchèrent les lames qui se dirigèrent vers le Spartiate comme animées d'une volonté propre. Kratos poussa un cri inhumain quand les lames du Chaos s'enroulèrent autour de ses avants bras et que les chaines lui brûlèrent les chairs pour se lier jusqu'à l'os. Les lames faisaient désormais partie de son être au même titre que le cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Un rappel permanent de son serment envers Ares._

* * *

Kratos enroula son bandeau autour de son avant-bras sans répondre, dissimulant ainsi les marques que les chaines qu'il avait portées dix années durant avaient laissées sur sa chair. Voilà des années qu'il s'était libéré des lames lorsqu'il avait terrassé Arès. Une autre vie. Pourtant encore aujourd'hui, il sentait encore leurs morsures. Il lui semblait parfois que les chaines des lames n'avaient jamais réellement quitté ses avants bras. Le chasseur le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Kratos soupira et lui adressa un bref non de la tête.

-« Il me faut rentrer. Tu n'as qu'à revendiquer la mort de la bête ! »

-« Quoi ? » Hoqueta Osfrid. « Ce serait un déshonneur impardonnable que de s'approprier pareil exploit ! Comment pourrais-je donc profiter d'une gloire que je n'ai en aucun cas méritée ? Et quand bien même mon âme serait assez vile pour que je m'accapare ainsi les mérites d'un autre, nul au village ne me croirait. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas pour habitude de manier la hache ! » Protesta le chasseur indigné.

-« Invente une histoire alors. Si ton honneur est capable de vivre avec.

-Ta réticence à voir tes exploits être narré m'est encore plus mystérieuse que ta véritable nature, étranger ! Serais tu un fugitif craignant de voir sa véritable identité dévoilée ? » Riposta le chasseur en croisant les bras.

-« Crois ce qu'il te chante, cela m'importe peu ! » Lâcha le guerrier en haussant les épaules.

Kratos se retourna et s'enfonça dans les bois, laissant derrière lui le chasseur à ses interrogations. Sortant de sa perplexité, Osfrid s'élança à sa poursuite en l'interpellant d'une voix presque affolée :

-« Attends étranger ! Peux-tu au moins me dire de quelle contrée viens-tu ? Ou as-tu appris à te battre ainsi ? Les tiens sont-ils tous aussi puissants que toi ? Et quand est-il de la pâleur de ta peau ? Les tiens ont-ils eux aussi la peau blanche ? »

Kratos s'arrêta brusquement alors même que le chasseur le rejoignait. Il détourna la tête.

* * *

 _Le spartiate tomba à genoux horrifiés. Il regarda ses mains maculées de sang incapable d'accepter la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Même ses pires cauchemars lui semblaient légers face à la réalité qu'il tentait de fuir en cet instant. À ses pieds gisaient deux corps fendus baignant dans une flaque de sang. Une femme et d'une jeune fille, toutes deux terrassées dans la douleur et l'incompréhension. Sa famille. Sa propre femme, son propre enfant. Lysandra et Calliope, les deux êtres qui comptaient pourtant le plus à ses yeux. Kratos contempla avec horreur ses mains souillées par le sang des siens. Il avait commis l'impensable, il avait accompli le plus effroyable des crimes. Il approcha ses mains indignes du corps de ses victimes. Il souleva le corps sans vie de sa femme._

 _-« Ma femme….mon enfant….Elles étaient à Sparte ! » Murmura-t-il incrédule. « Cela ne se peut ! Arès ? ARES ! »_

 _Son hurlement de désespoir fit trembler jusqu'aux fondations du temple irrémédiablement souillé par ses péchés. Tel un songe, son Dieu lui apparut. Le regard plus ardent qu'un soleil, Arès contempla son élève avec un mélange de satisfaction et de fierté. Avant même que l'incarnation de la guerre ne lui révèle la vérité, Kratos sut quel tour cruel lui avait joué le destin. Les tripes du parricide se nouèrent lorsque la voix inhumaine de son maitre siffla à ses oreilles._

 _-« Tu évolues tel que je l'avais imaginé Kratos. Maintenant que ta femme et ta fille ne sont plus, nul ne pourra te retenir. Nul ne te détournera de ce que tu es destiné à devenir. Tu deviendras plus fort encore ! Tu deviendras la mort en personne ! »_

 _Kratos perdit la notion du temps. Il ne sentit même plus le corps tendre et brisé de sa femme entre ses mains. Il ne sentit plus le sang de sa fille s'agglutiner près de ses genoux. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il avait découvert le véritable visage du maitre qu'il avait juré de servir envers et contre tout. L'être à qui il avait offert sa vie l'avait damné à jamais. Pire que tout, il sut au plus profond de lui-même qu'il en était responsable. Il ne se souvint pas d'avoir enterré les cadavres refroidis de sa famille. Il ne se souvint pas d'avoir rampé hors du temple. Il ne se souvint pas d'avoir hurlé le nom d'Arès à genoux mais il se souvint d'elle. L'oracle, cette vieille sorcière décrépie à la peau d'ébène. Avant de pénétrer tant le temple, elle lui avait semblé être tellement frêle qu'il n'avait même pas jugé bon de prendre sa vie. Emmaillotée dans sa toge blanche, la vieille femme se tenait pourtant devant lui fière et digne. Une aura providentielle, presque divine émanait de cette vielle carcasse desséchée. Elle tendit un doigt osseux et accusateur vers le Spartiate et le damna avec l'autorité du destin._

 _-« À partir de cette nuit, la marque de votre crime sera visible par tous ! » Caqueta la vieillarde. « Les cendres de votre femme et de votre fille resteront collées sur votre peau. Jamais elles ne s'en iront !_

 _Les cendres se soulevèrent comme animées par une volonté propre et se déversèrent sur le guerrier, recouvrant chaque parcelle de son épiderme. La peau rendue désormais blanche comme la neige, le fantôme de Sparte naquit en cet instant. Désormais nul ne pourrait ignorer le monstre sans âme qu'il était devenu._

* * *

Kratos serra les poings, le chasseur barbu le dévisageait avec curiosité attendant visiblement une réponse que le Spartiate n'était pas disposé à lui donner.

-« Non. » Répondit simplement il avant de poursuivre sa route.

Osfrid hésita un bref instant, constatant la nature patibulaire et renfermée du guerrier. Il allait visiblement devoir user de trésors de persuasion pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Quoique tout bien réfléchie, le chasseur jugea préférable de ne pas irriter davantage le guerrier au vu de la façon particulièrement brutale dont il avait occis le troll.

-« Tu n'es visiblement pas disposé à te confier soit ! Serais-tu au moins disposer à te désaltérer en ma compagnie ?

-Je n'ai que faire de pareilles futilités !

-Holà mon ami ! Qu'il n'y ait point de méprise entre nous. Je ne te propose pas d'aller te soûler dans la taverne la plus proche en ma compagnie, simplement de faire une petite halte avant de poursuivre ta route. Je dispose d'une cabane isolée non loin d'ici. La vigne pousse mal dans nos contrées ce qui nous oblige à importer le vin provenant d'autres régions. Tu le devineras sans mal, ce breuvage est un privilège réservé aux riches. Toutefois mon frère m'a rapporté une barrique d'hydromel lors de son dernier raid. Bien qu'alcoolisée, c'est une boisson produite à base de miel, réputée pour donner l'éloquence et la robustesse. Daigne au moins prendre une choppe en guise de cadeau de bienvenue. Il ne serait pas dit que j'ai si mal accueilli en nos contrés un aussi valeureux guerrier ayant occis le troll qui nous accablait ! »

-« J'apprécie ton sens de l'hospitalité mais la mort du troll était bien peu de chose.

-Comment ? » Hoqueta le chasseur hilare avant d'éclater d'un rire gras. « Terrasser un colosse haut comme trois hommes est un piètre exploit à tes yeux ? Aurais-tu par le passé occis des créatures plus grosses et terrifiantes encore ? »

Kratos leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

 _Le tonnerre retentit épousant le fracas retentissant de la mer en furie. Le navire oscillait de-ci de-là telle une coquille de noix. La tête majeure de l'Hydre éclipsait le mat du navire. Son majestueux cou noueux se dressait telle une tour immense. La bête poussa un rugissement qui fit frémir les cieux. Ses yeux reptiliens fixèrent le minuscule guerrier à la peau cendrée défiant la bête titanesque en brandissant ses insignifiantes lames. La créature ouvrit sa gueule béante qui semblait pouvoir engloutir le monde et dévoila d'immenses rangées de dents affutées pareilles à des lames aussi grandes qu'un homme adulte. L'Hydre était assez massive pour engloutir le navire d'une seule morsure, pourtant le Spartiate perché sur le nid-de-pie du mât persistait à défier la bête sans montrer la moindre peur. Le guerrier cendré tendit ses puissants bras en hurlant et fit effectuer un arc de cercle aux longues chaines scellées dans ses chaires. Reliées par les chaines, les lames du chaos s'enfoncèrent dans les sinus de la bête cauchemardesque. Cette dernière poussa un cri de surprise, tandis que le métal infernal traversa sans mal les cavités de la bête. Le Spartiate resserra ses poings et tira de toutes ses forces sur les chaines de ses lames._

 _La créature abasourdie par l'improbable force herculéenne de son adversaire fut attirée vers l'avant, les lames toujours enfoncées dans ses sinus. Le guerrier sauta de sa position et dans sa chute tira de toutes ses forces sur les chaines. La bête résista un bref instant avant d'être tiré vers l'avant. La mâchoire ouverte du monstre alla s'empaler sur le mât. Ce dernier traversa avec une violence inouïe la boîte crânienne de l'Hydre et ressortit par l'œil libérant ainsi une nuée sanglante. Atterrissant brutalement sur le sol sans pour autant souffrir du moindre dommage, le Spartiate tira derechef sur ses chaines attirant la tête de la bête plus encore plus en bas. L'Hydre gigantesque émit un dernier râle plaintif avant de rendre l'âme._

* * *

-« Une choppe, une seule. Après quoi je reprendrais ma route. » Répliqua sèchement Kratos sur un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune discussion.

-« Tu sembles bien pressé mon ami. Serais-tu attendu quelque part ?

-Oui par mon fils.

-Ah tu as un fils ? Est-il…

-Montre-moi la voie en silence ! » L'interrompit Kratos excédé par la curiosité du natif.


	2. Chapter 2

-« Dis-moi Kratos, existe-t-il des créatures semblables aux trolls là d'où tu viens ? »

La petite cabane du chasseur était plus imposante que ses façades ne le suggéraient. Loin d'être la chaumière crasseuse et serrée que le Spartiate s'était imaginé, l'habitat avait visiblement été conçu de façon à abriter son propriétaire pour quelques nuits d'hiver. Façonnée à partir d'agglutinements de terre, de paille, de bois solide et d'ossements, la cabane faisait office d'abri mobile qui n'était pas sans rappeler les huttes pittoresques qu'affectionnaient les habitants de ces contrées. L'intérieur de l'abri, bas de plafond, n'était éclairé que par une petite cheminée dont le bois crépitait. Kratos discernera un ensemble de crânes d'animaux, probablement des trophées de chasse, exposé sur le mur en face de lui et un fatras de peau de bête et de seaux sur le sol. Face à lui, Osfrid, confortablement installé derrière une table en chêne, venait de vider sa troisième corne d'hydromel. Le Spartiate maussade avait à peine touché à la sienne.

-« Jadis il existait semblables créatures oui. Les miens les nommaient cyclopes, contrairement à vos trolls ces créatures ne disposaient que d'un seul œil et nulle défense. » Fit le Spartiate d'une voix ferme.

-« Jadis dis-tu ? » Brailla le chasseur, sa curiosité visiblement piquée. « Aurais-tu d'une quelconque façon contribué à leur extinction ? »

-Je ne nierais pas avoir occis un nombre si important de spécimens qu'il me serait presque impossible de définir un nombre précis. »

À ses mots, le chasseur éclata de rire. Il se resservit une corne pleine qu'il vida de sitôt. Kratos contempla sa corne à peine entamée. Décidant de faire preuve de bonne volonté, il empoigna le récipient avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Il dut admettre que le breuvage n'était pas déplaisant. L'arôme du miel dominait, des additifs tanins et acides mettaient en valeur le goût et l'arôme apportant un équilibre appréciable.

-« Le peu que tu laisses paraître de ta personne ne cesse de me fasciner étranger. Quel dommage que tu ne daignes pas te faire connaitre. La région ne manque pas de trolls à occire. Je suis certains que bon nombre de villages seraient prêts à te couvrir d'or si tu daignais….

-Je ne cours pas après l'or. » L'interrompit Kratos d'un air évasif.

-« Ni après la gloire et la reconnaissance visiblement ! » Fît le natif en lui adressant un regard ironique. « Dis-moi que recherches tu Kratos ? »

Le guerrier cendré hésita un bref instant. Il posa sa corne et toisa son interlocuteur. Il leva le doigt et désigna un crâne massif accroché au mur, juste derrière Osfrid.

-« C'est un original ? » Dit-il en espérant changer de sujet de conversation.

-« Si fait, je l'ai occis il y a quelques saisons de cela. Sa chair était des plus savoureuses, l'une des plus délicates qu'il m'est été donné de consommer. Ce fût une belle chasse ! Le spécimen avait le pas sur et l'ouïe fine. Il m'a fallu redoubler d'ingéniosité pour l'atteindre. Par trois fois je l'ai manqué. La quatrième tentative lui fut fatale. Il me plait d'enjoliver mon récit lorsque je narre cette modeste chasse à mes rares visiteurs, toutefois même mes plus grands exploits ne sauraient égaler l'intensité de la joute que tu as menée avec ce troll. Dis-moi Kratos, essaierais-tu d'éluder la question ? » Répondit le trentenaire d'une voix douce, comme lisant parfaitement ses pensées.

Le chasseur était à la fois sympathique et irritant, une combinaison aussi rare que contradictoire. La curiosité maladive mais néanmoins compréhensive dont il faisait preuve ne manquait toutefois pas d'importuner le Spartiate. Il fut un temps, où le guerrier éventrait ses victimes pour bien moins que ça. Heureusement pour Osfrid, Kratos n'était plus cet homme, du moins il cherchait à s'en convaincre.

-« La paix, la quiétude, l'équilibre j'imagine. Voilà ce que je recherche. » Dit-il énigmatique.

-« Tu parles comme un homme qui semble avoir connu bien des batailles mon ami.

-Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. » Répondit le Spartiate d'une voix sombre.

-« Cela se voit dans tes yeux. J'y lis une infinie tristesse et du regret. Beaucoup de regrets je me trompe guerrier ?

Le Spartiate ne répondit pas, fidèle à lui-même il adressa un regard sévère au chasseur avant de vider sa corne. Il s'essuya d'un revers de main, sans quitter Osfrid du regard. Ce dernier jugea bon de peser ses prochains mots. Le Spartiate semblait être à cran et peu désireux de s'ouvrir.

-« Le silence en dit parfois plus que les mots. Mon père me le disait souvent mais je pense n'avoir réellement compris le sens de cet adage qu'après avoir croisé ta route Kratos. Je devine un passé lourd et sanglant dont tu n'es visiblement pas désireux de parler. Cela peut se comprendre. J'ignore qui tu es vraiment, d'où tu viens, ni même ce que tu as pu faire ou endurer toutefois j'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras la paix que tu recherches guerrier.

-Reste à savoir si je la mérite.

-Ma foi qui suis-je pour juger ? Par les Dieux, tu es décidément un être bien mystérieux. Je donnerais cher pour être dans ta peau ne serait-ce qu'une journée !

-« Non ! » L'interrompit fermement Kratos. « Crois-moi, c'est bel et bien la dernière chose que tu pourrais souhaiter ! »

Le chasseur le dévisagea avec curiosité. Il se mordit les lèvres et fixa le Spartiate dans le blanc des yeux, comme l'interrogeant du regard. Ce dernier n'était pas disposé à lui donner les réponses qu'il cherchait. Cela valait mieux pour eux deux. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter la proposition du chasseur, il lui fallait rentrer retrouver son fils Atreus. Il fit mine de se lever mais Osfrid l'arrêta d'un geste.

-« Je ne voulais point t'importuner étranger. Pardonne ma curiosité les visiteurs sont rares en ces contrées et le village est d'un ennui durant l'hiver. Reste encore quelque temps je te prie. Je n'arriverais pas à finir cette barrique d'hydromel tout seul ! » Plaisanta-t-il, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Kratos le toisa du regard et soupira. Contre toute attente, il se montra étrangement conciliant. Il désigna sa corne vide.

-« Une dernière, puis je reprendrais la route.

-Entendu ! » Fit Osfrid en le réservant. « J'ose espérer que la prochaine fois que j'ai l'honneur d'accueillir un visiteur mon estimé frère daignera me rapporter de ses raids un breuvage plus raffiné ! »

-Ton frère voyage beaucoup ?

-C'est peu dire ! Contrairement à moi, il a sans cesse soif de pillage ! Quel dommage que de visiter de nouvelles contrées, de découvrir de nouveaux rivages dans le seul dessein que de les brûler et les piller ne trouve tu pas ? »

Kratos fixa la corne d'hydromel sans répondre.

* * *

 _Du haut de son trône de jais brillant, finement recouvert par un long tissu rouge, Kratos contemplait le monde des mortels auquel il avait jadis appartenu. De simple mortel, il était devenu Dieu. De boucher dément, il était désormais devenu le héros de Sparte la terrible. Bon nombre de ses semblables divins le méprisaient et le craignaient. Ainsi voir un simple mortel hissé au rang de Dieux était un affront aux yeux des Olympiens. Le nouveau Dieu de la guerre n'en avait cure. Il partageait leur mépris mais pas leur crainte. Sa seule présence refroidissait même les Dieux les plus téméraires, Zeus le père des cieux lui-même tressaillait chaque fois que le Dieu guerrier daignait quitter son imposant trône. Peu lui importaient l'aval et l'affection des Dieux mesquins, il avait trouvé une famille au sein de ses frères Spartiates. Ces derniers ne s'étaient pas contentés de le vénérer et de l'idolâtrer, ils l'avaient reconnu comme l'un des leurs._

 _Guidés par leur nouveau Dieu, les fils de Sparte étendirent leur conquête sur toute la Grèce. Nulle cité n'était de taille à leur faire obstacles. Les villes tombèrent les unes après les autres dans le carnage. Dans les eaux troubles de son bassin de divination, Kratos pouvait suivre la progression de ses troupes. L'un de ses plus fidèles sujets venait de pourfendre plusieurs malheureux défenseurs d'une ville assiégée. Le Spartiate poussa un cri de triomphe et se tourna vers les cieux, brandissant sa lame ensanglantée._

 _-« Seigneur Kratos ! » Hurla-t-il assoiffé de gloire. « Une autre ville s'apprête à tomber. Bientôt tous connaîtront la gloire de Sparte ! »_

* * *

-« N'est-ce pas là, la voie des tiens ? Voyager, combattre et piller ? »

-« En un sens oui mais il serait réducteur de nous réduire à cela ! » Protesta Osfrid. « Nous sommes également des explorateurs, des fermiers, des hommes pieux ! »

-Vraiment ? Et que pensent vos Dieux de tout cela ?

-Ma foi, Thor le foudroyant et Tyrr le Dieu guerrier honorent et louent les vainqueurs et les conquérants. Les guerriers se plaisent à crier leurs noms dans le fracas des batailles. En outre, biens longues seraient les soirées dans le grand hall sans les récits de victoire de nos frères pour égayer les banquets.

-J'ai connu pareilles réjouissances, en cela mon peuple et le tiens ne sont peut-être pas si différents.

-Ravis de l'entendre ! »

Osfrid vida à nouveau sa corne et la reposa à grand fracas sur le sol. Il éclata à nouveau d'un rire raque dont il avait le secret et se pencha en avant.

-Pour tout dire mon ami, mon cher frère n'est point si pieu. En vérité, une tout autre motivation l'a guidé lors de sa dernière expédition. Il espérait s'enrichir afin de se présenter comme un beau parti devant la famille de son aimée.

-Est-il parvenu à ses fins ?

-Ma foi, il a bel et bien prouvé sa valeur en tant que guerrier mais il n'est point revenu riche de sa dernière expédition. Ironiquement après avoir passé des semaines en mer sans toucher la moindre femme, je puis t'assurer que ses bourses étaient pleines si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » S'esclaffa Osfrid hilare.

Le chasseur se perdit dans son hilarité, très fier de sa plaisanterie. Devant la mine stoïque et indifférente de Kratos, il toussa avant de passer sa main sur son visage. Le sens de l'humour du Spartiate était visiblement aussi mort que le troll.

-Que ne ferait-on pas pour une belle femme n'est-ce pas ? La nuit, toutes les femmes sont belles dit-on ! Dis-moi Kratos as-tu déjà trouvé l'amour ?

-À deux reprise oui. Mais les deux seules femmes pour qui j'ai éprouvé un amour véritable ne sont plus.

-Tu m'en vois sincèrement navré mon ami. J'espère ne pas avoir rouvert de vieilles blessures en évoquant ce sujet.

-Ce n'est rien, n'ai crainte, je suis parvenu à faire mon deuil.

-C'est étrange, je ne t'imaginais pas lié à une femme en particulier. Je m'imaginais plutôt qu'un puissant guerrier de ta stature serait plutôt du genre à multiplier les conquêtes. »

Kratos haussa les épaules.

* * *

 _La femme au teint basané se balançait à la lueur des bougies, ses longs cheveux noirs se ondulaient d'une épaule à l'autre au rythme de ses mouvements. La sueur perlait sur sa peau nue elle arqua le dos et leva ses yeux noisette vers le plafond. Elle se déhancha doucement au rythme de ses halètements. Sous elle, Kratos s'imprégna de cette magnifique vision, qui lui procurait un infime instant de répit. Il fit courir avec douceur sa main droite du menton de la concubine jusqu'à son ventre. La femme se pencha en avant et le regarda avec intensité de ses yeux en amande. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, exhalant son souffle par petites bouffées. Elle arqua le dos et bascula la tête en arrière, soulevant par la même occasion sa longue chevelure de jais. Kratos la senti se tendre comme un arc. Elle se déhancha à un rythme plus effréné en gémissant doucement. Elle le chevaucha quelques instants encore sur sa couche, sa peau basanée baignée d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint l'orgasme, elle poussa un cri plaintif avant de s'écrouler contre lui. Elle se blottit au creux de son cou et l'embrassant tout en caressant son torse musclé. Kratos se redressa en l'écartant. La femme exténuée, posa doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux._

 _Le guerrier cendré lui adressa un bref regard jusqu'à ce qu'un détail attire son attention. Une autre femme, semblable en tout point à sa compagne allongée se tenait devant lui. Il avait appris que les jumelles répondaient au nom de Lora et Zora. Après avoir terrassé l'Hydre, il les avait toutes deux trouvées dans les appartements du défunt capitaine du navire. Les jumelles d'une beauté envoutante s'étaient empressées de lui exprimer leur gratitude d'une façon que la plupart des hommes auraient trouvée délicieuse. Il ignorait laquelle des deux répondait au nom de Zora et laquelle se nommait Lora mais il n'en avait cure. La jumelle debout face au lit, lui sourit. Elle était nue jusqu'à la taille, tandis qu'une fine jupe flottait autour de sa taille de guêpe. Les mains sur les hanches, elle pointait ses seins nus, fermes et hauts perchés vers le Spartiate, en une invitation délibérée. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il l'attrapa par les hanches, la fit basculer et l'allongea sur le lit. La femme l'embrassa tendrement en entourant son coup de ses bras. Un éclair de douleur explosa dans le crane du Spartiate. La jumelle venait de lui mordiller les lèvres. Elle le regarda goguenarde en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il grogna et attrapa ses deux mains. Il les plaqua au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, cette dernière n'essaya même pas de résister. De sa main gauche, il caressa la poitrine de la jumelle tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Cette dernière se mit à haleter en détournant la tête. Elle se cambra en gémissant quand le Spartiate la pénétra. Elle cria quand le guerrier se glissa en elle chaud et dur. Il remua son bassin avec force adoptant un rythme languide. La femme emportée par le plaisir pressa son corps contre le Spartiate et poussa un cri strident lorsqu'ils atteignirent ensemble leur paroxysme._

 _Le Spartiate essoufflé par ses ébats, se redressa. Sa poitrine se souleva en rythme, tandis que les jumelles s'étendirent sur le lit à l'unisson, comme l'invitant à s'allonger auprès d'elle. Le Spartiate n'en fit rien. Il se rhabilla et se redressa. Il senti des mains chaudes et douces se poser sensuellement sur ses épaules._

 _-« Reste au lit Kratos ! » Murmura à son oreille la première jumelle d'une voix chaude et sucrée._

 _-« Encore un peu ! » Souffla à son tour l'autre jumelle sur un ton envoutant._

 _Le Spartiate s'extirpa brusquement de leurs étreintes. Il leur adressa un regard indifférent._

 _-« C'est terminé. Prenez vos affaires et soyez parties à mon retour. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix suant l'autorité et la brutalité._

 _Il les quitta sans leur adresser un regard. C'était ainsi, peu importait la quantité de vin bue ou le nombre de femmes d'une beauté exceptionnelle dans son lit, rien ne pouvait le soulager sur le long terme. Rien sur terre ne pouvait lui faire oublier les horreurs qui le tourmentaient. Peu lui importait à quel point ses compagnes semblaient le désirer._ _Dans sa folie meurtrière, il avait terrassé l'unique compagne qui ait jamais compté à ses yeux._

* * *

Le Spartiate renifla.

-« Crois-moi on finit par se lasser des étreintes sauvages avec le temps. »

-« Bagatelle ! » Riposta Osfrid incrédule. « Pour ma part, je ne suis pas prêt de m'en lasser. » Dit-il en riant.

Le chasseur était décidément un bon vivant, Kratos finirait peut-être par l'apprécier avec le temps mais pour l'heure il n'avait guère le temps de nouer des liens.

-« Revenons à vos Dieux. Tu dis qu'ils encouragent les conquêtes ? »

-« Si fait, nous autres n'espérons pas mourir dans nos lits, tels des vieillards. Mourir au combat ne nous effraye pas, au contraire cette perspective nous enchante. Il n'est de plus grand honneur pour mes semblables que de mourir l'épée à la main au nom d'Odin le père de tout. Une seule chose les terrifie. La perspective de mourir de vieillesse ou de maladie. Vois-tu, il est dit que les fiers guerriers bénéficieront d'une place d'honneur à la table d'Odin.

-« Le mythique Valhalla c'est bien cela ? »

-« Précisément ! C'est sur les champs de bataille que les belles Valkyries choisissent et emportent les plus valeureux guerriers afin de les ramener à Ásgard, où Odin les attend pour les préparer à la bataille finale, le Crépuscule des Dieux le Ragnarök ! Il est dit que la Valhalle est si haute qu'on peut à peine en voir le sommet. Son toit immense est recouvert de boucliers dorés et avec ses six cent quarante portes, la Valhalle pourrait contenir six cent quatorze mille quatre cent guerriers. »

-« En voilà un nombre précis ! » Ironisa le Spartiate en levant un sourcil.

-« Certes, d'ailleurs je soupçonne les devins d'exagérer ce nombre. J'ai remarqué que le chiffre pouvait même changer d'un conteur à l'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, chaque jour tous les guerriers s'habillent, revêtent leur armure et partent combattre les uns contre les autres dans un enclos. Ils s'entretuent sans crainte, car tous ressuscitent et reviennent du combat à cheval pour un nouveau banquet, qui durera donc la majeure partie de la journée. Le cycle recommencera ad vitam aeternam jusqu'au Ragnarök.

-Donc si je comprends bien, les guerriers tombés héroïquement passent chaque journée à s'empiffrer et ripailler tous ensemble dans la liesse pour s'entretuer par la suite. Ils ressuscitent dès lors pour à nouveau s'empiffrer et s'entretuer le lendemain. Quelle sorte d'au-delà est-ce donc ?

-« Ne sois pas si prompt à juger les croyances d'autrui étranger ! » Le sermonna Osfrid. « J'en conviens nos croyances peuvent paraitre quelque peu étrange vu de l'extérieur, mais ces légendes nous apprennent à ne pas redouter la peur et les conflits. En outre, l'alternative est pire ! Vois-tu, pour ceux qui périssent de maladie ou de vieillesse il n'y a qu'une seule destination. Le terrifiant royaume de Hell, gouverné par la Déesse de la mort, Hélà la terrible ! Une éternelle terre glacée et brumeuse où errent les malheureux défunts. Bien triste sort que cela en vérité ! » Narra le chasseur la mine déconfite.

-« Il y a pire sort que la mort Osfrid, ne la redoute ni elle, ni le jugement des Dieux !

-Par mes ancêtres ! Je pourrais presque croire que tu parles d'expérience Kratos ! Posséderais-tu quelques lumières sur l'au-delà ? Aurais-tu fait l'expérience de la mort ? Serais tu un fantôme errant sur la terre car incapable de trouver l'au-delà ? Ma foi cela expliquerait au moins ton teint blafard ! » S'exclama le chasseur hilare.

Kratos serra les poings sous la table.

* * *

 _Il chuta dans les profondeurs des enfers. Il n'y avait ni ciel, ni soleil ! Seulement un lac sans fond. Les enfers étaient déchirés par le cri des damnés. Quelle ironie ! Il avait envoyé tellement de malheureux rejoindre l'Hadès, désormais il chutait comme l'un d'entre eux. Il chutait depuis si longtemps qu'il commença à entrapercevoir le paysage infernal que formait le royaume d'Hadès le très bas. Il discerna les eaux infernales du Styx. Il pouvait voir les damner supplier le passeur Charon, de les emmener vers l'autre rive. Vers les jardins d'Eden où résidaient les âmes pures. Mais le vieillard, insensible aux suppliques, écartait de sa puissante barque tout damné ne lui présentant pas une obole pour payer le passage._

 _Il pouvait contempler le Cerbère. L'infernal gardien des enfers, issus de l'union de la monstrueuse Echidna mère des monstres et de l'infernal Typhon redouté par les Dieux eux-mêmes. Le monstrueux chien à trois têtes au pelage noir comme la nuit, dévorait les imprudents assez sots pour espérer pouvoir quitter leurs dernières demeures. Les trois cous de la bête étaient chacun orné de serpents infernaux dardant leurs langues fourchues vers les défunts._

 _Il discerna un ensemble de structures osseuses parcourant les enfers. Il s'agissait d'os bien trop grands pour appartenir même aux Dieux. Il passa à côté d'une cage thoracique assez gigantesque pour appartenir à un Titan. Il aperçut une colonne vertébrale dont chaque vertèbre était de la taille du Parthénon. En chutant, il aperçut une silhouette ombrageuse s'efforçant de s'accrocher désespérément aux os pour ralentir leurs chutes. Il s'efforça de se mouvoir et parvint à saisir quelque chose. Un cri retenti. Désormais suspendu dans le vide, Kratos réalisa que sa main s'était refermée sur la cheville d'un homme en tunique s'accrochant désespérément à une vertèbre._

 _-« Mais lâchez-moi ! » Hurla l'inconnu._

 _Sans tenir compte des protestations de l'homme, Kratos escalada sans vergogne son corps pour remonter vers la vertèbre géante. Ce dernier tenta de se dégager en gesticulant._

 _-« Vous ne m'entrainerez pas dans ce fleuve maudit ! » Hurla l'homme en se débattant._

 _-« Il me reste une tâche à accomplir là-haut et j'y arriverai ! » Riposta le guerrier_

 _Il s'empara de l'une de ses lames du Chaos et la lui planta dans le flanc. L'homme hurla impuissant. Kratos finit enfin son ascension et se tint debout sur la vertèbre. Il allait trouver une issue pour sortir des enfers. Il le devait. Une main s'empara de sa cheville. Il baissa la tête. L'homme qui lui avait servi d'échelle le regarda avec effroi. Kratos le reconnu enfin. Il s'agissait du capitaine du navire attaqué par l'Hydre._

 _-« Encore vous ! » S'affola le capitaine._

 _Sans prévenir, Kratos lui flanqua un coup de pied en plein visage. L'infortuné capitaine lâcha sa cheville et chuta inexorablement vers le Styx en criant._

* * *

-« Trouves-tu cela juste Osfrid ? »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Que les défunts n'ayant pas connu une mort violente sur les champs de bataille soient ainsi condamnés à errer dans un au-delà froid et désolé ?

-Ma foi qui suis-je pour remettre en question les volontés divines ?

-Les Dieux sont plus puissants mais nullement plus sages que les mortels.

-Beaucoup verraient le blasphème dans tes propos ! Tu ne sembles guère porter les divinités dans ton cœur Kratos.

Le Spartiate se tût perdu dans ses pensées. Son compagnon le regardait désormais d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux, son aspect jovial avait désormais totalement disparu.

-Les Dieux régnant sur l'endroit d'où tu viens devaient être bien cruels pour que tu portes les panthéons en si piètre estime.

-Certains l'étaient, d'autres étaient honorables. Au final, ils étaient semblables aux hommes, ni naturellement bon, ni naturellement mauvais. En proie aux péchés et à la tentation comme tout un chacun. Même les Dieux commettent des erreurs, je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à vos Dieux.

-Ils ne sont plus, ils se sont éteints.

-Tu te moques de moi mon ami, je ne puis concevoir que des Dieux puissent s'éteindre comme de simples mortels.

-Ils ont été terrassés.

-Les 9 mondes m'en soient témoins, je ne peux croire qu'il existe une force capable de pourfendre les Dieux !

-Ton Ragnarok n'évoque-t-il pas justement la fin de vos Dieux ?

-Oui mais il narre également la renaissance. Les Asgardiens ne tomberont que face à des créatures d'essence divines elles aussi. Quelle sorte de monstre a ainsi pu avoir raison de vos Dieux ?

-La pire sorte que tu puisses imaginer. »

* * *

 _Baignant dans son propre sang, le Dieu soleil rampait tel un vermisseau. Les jambes tordues et brisées d'Hélios protestaient à chaque effort. L'Olympien contempla son bourreau, les pupilles plus brillantes qu'une torche. Le Fantôme de Sparte, le dominait de son imposante taille. Insensible à la souffrance du Dieu soleil, il le toisait de son regard haineux._

 _-« Ma mort ne t'aidera pas à tuer Zeus ! » Glapit Hélios espérant faire entendre raison au tueur de Dieux. Vaine tentative, jamais la raison n'avait guidé les actes de Kratos. Ce dernier regarda sans victime sans équivoque._

 _-C'est là que tu te trompes ! » Souffla-t-il._

 _Sans prévenir il saisit le Dieu brisé de ses mains puissantes et le redressa. Ce dernier se débattit en vain avec l'énergie du désespoir. Kratos frappa violemment Hélios au cou. Ce dernier cessa de se débattre et s'effondra bruyamment. Le guerrier cendré attrapa les tempes du Dieu Soleil et enserra son crâne comme un étau. Le malheureux poussa un cri de douleur qui fit trembler les cieux. Avec une force inouïe, le Fantôme de Sparte tira de toutes ses forces. Le cou délicat de l'Olympien se déchira. La chair se tendit sous les impulsions de Kratos et céda dévoilant une trachée arrachée. D'un geste brusque, le guerrier sépara la tête de sa victime de ses épaules. Le corps sans vie d'Hélios bascula sur le sol. Kratos suspendit la tête arrachée du Dieu défunt devant lui. Le visage d'Hélios s'illumina, un cri surnaturel sorti de la bouche béante tel un dernier râle. Le visage d'Hélios se figea, à jamais, en une expression de souffrance. Kratos contempla les cieux. Son crime fit trembler le ciel lui-même, sous ses yeux insensibles, le Soleil s'éteignit à tout jamais sur la Grèce._

* * *

-« Je vais devoir y aller, mon fils m'attend ! » Fit Kratos en se levant brusquement.

Totalement dérouté par les propos de l'étranger, le chasseur n'esquissa même pas un geste pour le retenir. Alors que le Spartiate franchit le seuil de la porte, Osfrid trouva néanmoins le courage de l'interpeller une dernière fois.

-« Kratos, tu sembles être une âme tourmentée. J'ignore si tu es un assassin ou un héros mais tu es, sans l'ombre d'un doute, un homme qui n'a vécu que par la guerre et eut la mort pour véritable compagne. Je ne sais que penser de tout cela mais puisse ton fils être un aussi redoutable guerrier que toi. »

Le Spartiate lui adressa un long regard las.

-« Prie tous les Dieux de la création pour que mon fils ne me ressemble en rien. Puisses-tu trouver ta voie en ce monde Osfrid. Adieux. »

Il sortit de la cabane et disparut tel un fantôme.


End file.
